


you got a way of keeping me comin' back

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Justified
Genre: Bruises, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tim is hurt and Jimmy is the protective boyfriend we know he would be, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: He hasn’t caught sight of himself yet, but from the dark look that crosses over Jimmy's face he can only guess that it’s not pretty.
Relationships: Tim Gutterson/Jimmy Tolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	you got a way of keeping me comin' back

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request over on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/), tysm for it! I absolutely adore this whole idea!!

When Tim finally steps into his apartment, it’s late.

Raylan was no doubt going to have his ass tomorrow for giving him the slip, but Tim was tired and in pain and all he kept thinking about was his promise to Jimmy – they’d agreed on having dinner together tonight, a rare night in which their busy schedules didn’t conflict. Raylan could just suck it up. It’s not like Tim’s even hurt that badly.

It’s quiet in the apartment. The lights are all off apart from one, leaving a soft orange glow to shine into the hallway from the lounge. 

Kicking his shoes off by the door, Tim pads socked feet into the room and smiles when he spots his boyfriend dozing on the couch. The TV is on, light flickering across the room showing some old western with the volume on low.

He drops his jacket over the back of the couch, causing Jimmy to stir in his rest. Tim couldn’t resist reaching out to run his fingers through Jimmy's hair – marvelling at the growing length.

Jimmy groaned, rubbing at his eyes. He doesn’t sound pleased as he sits up. “It doesn’t take much to send a text, y'know. I’ve been sat her-” As he twists his head to face Tim as he walks round the side of the couch, he falls silent.

Tim drops his gaze, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. He hasn’t caught sight of himself yet, but from the dark look that crosses over Jimmy's face he can only guess that it’s not pretty.

“Fuck!” Jimmy sits up quickly, probably making himself dizzy from the sudden movement but he doesn't seem to pay it any mind. Instead, he reaches out to Tim and grabs his wrist, pulling him down on to the space beside him on the couch.

Fingertips dance lightly over the bruise no doubt forming on Tim’s cheek, just under his eye. Tim flutters his eyes closed, hissing at the touch.

“Mi amado...” Jimmy whispers. 

Warm breath ghosts over his face as Jimmy leans in, closing the distance between them with a soft kiss to the tip of Tim’s nose that has him smiling. 

“Give me one minute.” Jimmy says, pointing a finger at him before rushing from the room.

Tim's left alone on the couch and, really, he'd expected an argument like the last time he'd not told Jimmy he'd be late home (being preoccupied with getting as shit-faced as possible with Raylan after another ugly encounter with Arlo). Jimmy hadn’t spoken to him for days, choosing to sleep on the couch out of his own stubbornness to prove a point. It had worked, of course, with Tim eventually caving into his game and making a whole “I’m sorry I’m a dick” cake.

When Jimmy returned, he was balancing an ice pack with their first aid kit in his hand. “Just sit still.” he said, nudging Tim’s knee out of the way as he placed himself in front of him. Tim did just that, watching Jimmy's face as he shoves the ice pack into his hands and instructs him to hold it against his cheek.

He then starts to rifle through the little green box in search for something else.

“My gran was a nurse. She’d patch us up all the time.” Tim figures by ‘us’ Jimmy means himself and his cousin Delia. They’ve been close ever since they were babies. “We were always climbing, and falling off, trees. Riding our bikes into bushes. Pretty sure Dee managed to fall into a pile of broken glass once.” 

“Your gran must’ve had her work cut out for her.”

Jimmy hummed in agreement, reminiscent smile softening into a worried knit of brows as he met Tim’s eyes. Stroking a gentle hand through Tim’s hair, he sighed. “What happened? I thought you said it was routine shit today.”

Tim sagged his shoulders, shifting the ice pack over his cheek and leaning into Jimmy's touch. “It was.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Clearly.”

“Yeah, well, we ran into some dick trying to sell weed and he panicked. Got all aggressive when Raylan demanded he let us in to search the place for his friend. Fucker smashed a crowbar, or something, right into my face.”

Jimmy tutted, shaking his head like a disapproving mother as he gently took Tim's hand and pulled the ice pack away. “You need to be more careful.”

“I'm a Deputy US Marshal, babe. It’s an occupational hazard.” Jimmy shot him a glare at that, which Tim matched with a smug smile despite the ache it caused on the left side of his face. “Besides, Raylan dealt with him.”

Jimmy barely raised an eyebrow, muttering a dark, “I bet he did.” under his breath as he dumped the ice pack on to the floor.

Reaching into the box and pulling out a tube, Jimmy squeezed a reasonable dollop of gel on to his fingers. 

“What the fuck is that?”

Jimmy laughed, using his free hand to hook a knuckle under Tim’s chin and tilt his head up before he began to carefully rub the gel over the most painful area of Tim’s cheek.

“It's Arnica gel. Gran used it all the time. It should reduce the swelling and inflammation.”

Tim wrinkles his nose. “Fucking stinks.”

Jimmy shook his head but his face broke into a smile. “You’re impossible.”

By the time Jimmy was satisfied with his work, giving Tim’s face one last once over before packing his stuff away, it was a lot later; the peaceful quiet of night lingering throughout the building.

“Don’t suppose you cooked dinner?” Tim asked, tucking his feet under his thighs.

Jimmy gave him a withering look, “If you weren’t already black and blue I'd hit you for that.”

Tim smirked, pulling him down into his side and leaning his unbruised cheek on Jimmy's shoulder. “Oh, trust me, I know you would.”

Jimmy let out a breathy laugh, pressing a kiss to Tim’s head and letting out a sigh of contentment or relief (perhaps both). Tim closed his eyes, smiling as he settled closer into the warmth surrounding him, thankful that the long day was finally over.

“Pizza?” Jimmy asked after a moment of silence.

“Pizza.” Tim agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for this rarepair and I'm determined to drag y'all down with me! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are hella appreciated <3


End file.
